Beyond the Law
by NoLaw
Summary: ¿Es la justicia algo que está más allá de la ley? (Mindfang/Redglare)
1. Encuentro

Esta historia nació por no mucho más que accidente pero me vi tan envuelta en el plot que la seguí con el apoyo de una amiga que me motiva aún a seguir escribiéndola. Espero les guste. Se centra en el Mindfang y Redglare (yes) so si no les gusta el ship, no se los recomiendo.

Espero guste, si es así seguiré publicándola (hay bastante de donde salió esto (?))

Una de las tantas noches lluviosas de aquella epoca el agua caia con mas fuerza que la esperada al suelo; la madera de los barcos y la arena de la costa parecian mimetizarse con el mar oscuro que solo llegaba a ser visto por pocos segundos cuando un relampago cruzaba el cielo. La flota de Mindfang, extensa y siempre con el gesto de dominacion de las costas aun estando inmoviles. Con ese tipo de clima el lanzarse a la mar era algo irracional e indiscreto incluso para alguien como ella. Ademas y si era honesta consigo misma, si al reflexionarlo alli, reclinada en el respaldo de una silla de madera mientras se balanceaba ligeramente con la ayuda de uno de sus pies, rodeada por los libros, mapas y tesoros recolectados que le mostraba aquel cuarto; habia una razón más para considerar el quedarse un poco más en puerto. Hace pocos días le había llegado la noticia de que los Highblood de la "alta alcurnia" le habían mandado a apresar a través de un "legislacerator". Le hacía gracia el como intentaban capturarla haciendo que pareciera que no era algo personal, sino que era más bien algo tan imparcial como el desenlace que se espera de la justicia; y por si fuese poco más le hacía gracia el que hubiesen elegido a alguien sin experiencia para hacer el trabajo: una "Neophyte".

Le había visto merodear por los alrededores, como si estuviese estudiando el hecho de cómo sería más eficiente el atraparla y como para provocarla había decidido no dejar puerto por ahora. La cacería le emocionaba aunque estuviese viendo todo desde el punto de vista de la "presa", aunque quien sabía, con un poco de suerte podría dar vuelta los papeles. Había intercambiado alguna vez algunas palabras con ella, aunque se supone que eso estaba más que prohibido para alguien que viene en "Nombre de la ley". Esas pequeñas desobediencias de su parte no dejaban de interesarle también. No era alguien que pudiese hacerle daño, o al menos eso creía; la verdad no se lo tomaba en serio.

Terminó el vaso de licor que estaba bebiendo y se levantó de la silla; si había algo a lo que quizás podría tenerle cierta cautela era a la enorme bestia albina que sabía que la otra tenía bajo su poder: un precioso dragón de ojos rojos. Le fascinaba como le imponía respeto esa criatura, ya que sabía que si así lo quisiera podría arremeter contra toda su flota sin problemas.  
Espera un segundo, ¿por qué no lo hacía entonces?  
¿Le faltaba la orden?

Cruzó la habitación mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el ruido que provocaban algunos de los piratas bajo su mando mientras celebraban el haber encontrado un tesoro menor. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza perdiéndola momentáneamente en su cabello y salió de la habitación un poco contradecida por el nuevo pensamiento que había llegado a su mente. Quizás por el calor que le había provocado el consumir esos vasos de licor o quizás por algo que no conocía en ese momento, sintió deseos de salir aún cuando la lluvia caía casi como un diluvio. Atravesó algunos pasillos encontrándose con su esclava en el camino, quien estaba algo mojada por la lluvia por lo que, supuso, venía de fuera. Habló unos momentos con ella, intranquilizándole de algún modo cierta inquietud que creía ver en ella. Como no era de las que se andaba con rodeos le preguntó sabiendo que no ganaría nada con ello en el fondo, por lo que luego de dialogar un poco más separaron caminos. Salió y al entrar en contacto con el exterior inmediatamente sintió la fuerza de la lluvia caer sobre ella, fría y agresiva. Una sonrisa ligera apareció en su rostro mientras dejaba su barco y se dirigía al muelle cercano. Le pesaba el abrigo mientras caminaba, pero qué importaba; qué importaba cuando su atención fue acaparada por una figura que parecía estar sentada en la orilla del muelle.

Por la oscuridad del ambiente no era fácil distinguir de quién se trataba, además, podía que hasta se tratara de alguien que no conocía también ¿no? Sin embargo y movida por cierta curiosidad mezclada con una no reconocida inquietud y ansiedad, subió al muelle desde la playa. Cuando sus pies tocaron la madera mojada en primera instancia, un crujido se escuchó como respuesta. La sonrisa lúdica se esfumó de su rostro al pensar que eso podría alertar a quien estaba al otro lado de la plataforma de madera, pero no, ningún movimiento de su parte aconteció y aunque eso le aliviaba ya que le permitía seguir contando con el elemento sorpresa, la sonrisa no volvió a aparecer en su expresión, quizás y solo quizás, porque comenzaba a reconocer a quién pertenecía esa silueta.

Entrecerró los ojos y dió unos pasos hacia el frente intentando comprobar sus sospechas, pero la naturaleza se le adelantó y fue suficiente un solo relámpago relativamente cercano para que la luz blanca descubriera lo que la oscuridad se empeñaba en velarle; era ella, la "legislacerator" que se supone debía atraparle.  
Frunció el ceño, extrañada por la escena que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos, como si enfocando la vista pudiese corregir alguna maña pasada que le estuviesen jugando sus ojos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? Sola y sin ningún aparente motivo? Podría ser que estuviese vigilándole de alguna manera? No era una forma un poco "para nada práctica" de acechar a alguien muriéndose de frío bajo una tormenta incluso para alguien sin o con poca experiencia? Es decir, no era que su mente intentara defenederla, ¿no? Pero una cosa era ser inexperta y la otra era ser una completa imbécil sin sentido común ni de supervivencia.  
Al desechar esas teorías un sentimiento extraño se posó en su pecho, y no era que en realidad le importara o algo por el estilo lo que le pudiese pasar a su rival, de hecho, mientras más mal estuviera, era mejor para ella o no? Claro que sí. Sí, quizás le pasaba algo, pero ya que la debilidad de su rival era su fortaleza, ¿no sería lo más sensato dejarla ahogarse en su miseria, el agua de la lluvia, o ambas y ya? Quizás podría hacerle incluso el favor de tirarla al mar como un amigable recordatorio de que no era muy buena idea meterse con ella, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo no le acompañó y se mantuvo inmóvil mirando a quien le daba la espalda por unos momentos más.

Al final decidió por acercarse un poco más y con cada vez menos cuidado al ver como por más que la madera del suelo hiciera evidente el que alguien estaba pasando por ahí por los sonidos que dejaba ir, no había respuesta alguna por parte de la otra. Eso era un poco inquietante, debía reconocer, curioso e inquietante.  
Unos segundos más tarde ya estaba tan cerca suyo que podía diferencias los detalles de su postura: estaba sentada en la orilla del muelle con la rodilla derecha flectada y ese pie apoyado en el canto del último planchón de madera, sus manos, ambas, apoyadas en su rodilla flectada y su frente apoyada en el dorso de sus manos, cubiertas siempre por guantes rojos. El bastón blanco que típicamente llevaba descansaba a su lado derecho, perfectamente alineado con la punta aguda hacia atrás, reposando la cabeza de dragón de este al lado suyo. Los "ojos" rojos de la cabeza de dragón "miraban" hacia la derecha. El corazón de la pirata cambió su ritmo sin saber su dueña de por qué; por un lado le molestaba ese exagerado descuido por parte de la otra, es decir, nada sería más fácil que tomar el bastón, atravesarla con el y tirarla al mar y hasta ahí llegaría la famosa Neophyte, pero de algún modo no esperaba actitudes tan erradas de su parte, no esperaba de ella el mostrarse así, tan expuesta y de hecho el factor de que aún no se moviera hacía parecer como si simplemente hubiese decidido morirse ahí o algo por el estilo lo cual provocó un incremento notorio en su ansiedad.

Decidió esperar unos segundos más así pero el tiempo se le hacía tan eterno y su impaciencia era tan grande que no podía hacer eso sin estresarse totalmente. Frunció más notoriamente el ceño maldiciendo la actitud totalmente inherte de quien tenía al frente; la lluvia le caía como caía sobre cualquier objeto, sin temer a alguna respuesta de aversión de su parte. Lo que más le irritaba era que aún ya habiendo decidido que iba a hacer algo para llamar la atención de la Neophyte era que no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Si era por su primer instinto, apoyar uno de sus pies en la espalda contraria o alguna especie de zamarreo agresivo hubiese sido primera opción, pero sentía el cuerpo tenso de una manera tan desagradable que sentía que no lo podía mover a libertad. Dió unos pasos más hasta quedar a su lado derecho, apoyando su pie izquierdo deliberadamente en el bastón blanco, más que nada como una medida de seguridad aunque intentaba convencerse a sí misma que era por mostrar superioridad. Carraspeó notoriamente pero no hubo respuesta alguna lo cual incrementó su frustración y su estrés, dándole al fin paso a hablar.  
- Redglare - dijo primeramente con voz neutral aunque lo suficientemente clara para ser oída bajo la fuerte lluvia.

Mindfang esperó unos segundos a la reacción contraria que fue más nula de lo que se esperaría de alguien que le habla a una piedra. Eso ya se estaba poniendo preocupante... ¿preocupante? ¿que le preocupara eso? Hace mucho que una tontería semejante no se le cruzaba por la mente, ella no estaba preocupada, simplemente estaba enojada porque se sentía ignorada por alguien que parecía haberse muerto sentada en el muelle. ¿Estaría dormida? ¿Inconsciente? ¿Qué podía pasarle a alguien para quedarse en una posición tan poco natural en un lugar tan poco normal? Quería saber, y ella nunca se quedaba sin respuestas por lo que aguantándose las ganas de agreder, tomó aire para elevar algo más la voz.  
- ¡Redglare! -exclamó con la voz más militarizada que pudo emular ya que antes de exclamar se le había pasado por la cabeza que a los legislacerators quizás los tienen condicionados a los tonos de voz bruscos, como ocurría en las milicias; si igual, básicamente eso era lo que eran.

Una especie de espasmo pareció sacudir el cuerpo que había pasado inmóvil todo ese tiempo lo cual le provocó una sensación extraña, especial, como si se hubiese desatado un nudo que había tenido guardado en su pecho hacía tiempo. ¿Alivio? La legislacerator movió un poco la cabeza lo cual hizo que pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaran por su cabello. Pareció erguirse un poco como si hubiese estado ahí por años y luego de eso dirigió la vista al frente. Fue entonces cuando la pirata notó que la otra no llevaba sus lentes puestos y lamentó enormemente aún así no poder verle los ojos porque el pelo que tenía sobre el rostro estorbaba casi tanto como el hecho de que no le estuviese mirando. Los labios de quien recién parecía estar reaccionando estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y relacionó su expresión a cuando te atrapa una ola del mar y después de luchar contra ella logras salir a la superficie y tu primera opción de buscar aire es respirando por la boca. Eso era todo: miró a la Neophyte y se inclinó hacia ella para tomarla del cuello de la chaqueta y zamarrearla una sola vez, pero con fuerza.  
- ¡Escúchame, Redglare! - le exigió aunque su expresión de enojo cambió paulatinamente a una de sorpresa al poder ver al fin y sin obstáculos los ojos ajenos, de un turquesa brillante y extrañamente rodeados por un fino halo de otro color, ¿era rojo?

Los ojos turquesa que le miraban de modo adormilado de pronto se abrieron de par en par al realmente notar quien le estaba llamando. De un manotazo brusco y torpe deshizo el agarre de Mindfang, que más que nada estaba confundida. La legislacerator intentó recuperar su arma pero la otra aún tenía un pie sobre ella por lo que le fue imposible levantarla. Soltó un gruñido de frustración al respecto, sin saber bien como actuar.  
-Qué haces aquí - preguntó aunque por el tono de su voz, entre ahogado y demandante no parecía un cuestionamiento del todo. Quien apenas estaba saliendo de su estupefacción escuchó la pregunta y frunció el ceño.  
- Qué hago yo aquí?! Creo que la pregunta no debería ser para mi precisamente! -exclamó movida por la desorientación que le hacían sentir los hechos.

Redglare no dijo nada, solo desvió el rostro hasta que pudo ponerse los lentes de nuevo. Solo ahí enfrentó la mirada de quien tenía al frente.  
-Piérdete, Mindfang - le dijo casi en un gruñido aunque en el fondo no podía dejar de sorprenderse de que esta estuviese allí en primer lugar. Bueno, quizás no podía extrañarse del todo puesto a que estaba cerca de donde se asentaban sus flotas, pero por qué estaba afuera? Por qué estaba ahí, con ella? No tenía sentido y la incapacidad de comprenderlo le frustraba.- Quítate -agregó para que la pirata quitara su pie de encima del bastón blanco. En ese momento fue cuando la aludida reaccionó y al contrario de hacer lo que le casi ordenaban, apoyó con más fuerza el pie en el arma de la otra.  
- No hasta que me digas que carajo te pasa, ¿o es que te rendiste y pensabas morirte aquí y dejar tu cadáver tirado cerca de mi guarida? Eso es tan indigno que me enferma aún viniendo de ti, Neophyte -se burló sacando una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Por qué decía eso? No es que obedeciera fielmente a lo que sentía, pero creía que de algún modo era un buen camino para sacarle información a la otra: no caer nunca en ser demasiado seria.

La Neophyte empuñó las manos con fuerza mientras su mirada se volvía más intensa, como si realmente le hubiese dolido ese comentario y estuviese tratando de reemplazar el dolor con furia simplemente. Era imposible que Mindfang entendiera, para ella todo era un juego y seguramente había ido hasta allí solo para burlarse de ella como estaba haciendo ahora. Era estúpido, pero una ligera esperanza de preocupación genuina le había atontado por unos segundos. ¿Esperanza? Como si ella quisiera que esa viciosa se preocupara por ella, eso era estúpido y ocupó los siguientes 20 segundos en repetirselo. Cerró los ojos; ¿por qué simplemente no podía ejecutar justicia contra ella y ya? Toda su vida se simplificaría significativamente, pero había algo se lo impedía y ese conflicto tan fuerte entre su imponente sentido de la justicia y ese sentimiento desconocido le hacían sentir náuseas y fatiga. Respiró un poco más hondo.  
- Qué podría importarte a tí lo que me pasa - dijo de nuevo sin darle un tono apropiado de pregunta a la frase.

Esa frase irritó de mayor manera a Mindfang, aunque no supo realmente por qué si era una respusta bastante previsible. Es solo que, ¿esa era manera de agradecer? Espera, ¿agradecer qué? Un gruñido salió de su garganta mientras miraba a la otra; sacó el pie de sobre el bastón y le miró desde arriba, con superioridad.  
- No tengo que darle explicaciones a un perro de los Highbloods como tu, Neophyte- le dijo con toda la soberbia y el ego que pudo juntar en ese momento. A la aludida eso pareció encabronarle aún más; tomó el bastón y se levantó del suelo aunque a la vista de la pirata, con movimientos que denotaban bastante esfuerzo para una tarea tan sencilla. El cuerpo de Redglare se tambaleó ligeramente y por una razón que probablemente la pirata no descubriría hasta más adelante, su reflejo instantáneo fue agarrarla de la chaqueta y de un tirón evitar que se cayera del muelle. Casi salen de su boca algunas palabras pero alcanzó a frenarlas, quizás porque la expresión de sorpresa de aquella a quien sujetaba le hizo olvidar todo lo que había formulado con anterioridad en su mente. ¿¡Por qué había hecho eso!? ¡Hubiese podido librarse de su rival sin haber movido un solo dedo! De hecho, aún podía hacerlo, darle un empujón a la otra para que se cayera no sería difícil, pero su mano parecía negarse a moverse, quedando pegada en su posición actual.

Como si estuviese agarrando algo que le quemara, se giró para soltar con brusquedad a quien tenía sujeta pero hacia el otro lado del muelle para que no se cayera. Redglare trastabilló pero no cayó al suelo, se sostuvo en pie con las rodillas semi flectadas, como si le costara mantener el equilibrio, de hecho, usó el bastón para ayudarse.  
- Jah -se burló la "criminal", es más fácil de lo que pensé superar a un legislacerator, debería darte verguenza hacerte llamar así, ¿no crees? Debes dehonrar a los de tu clase, aunque no creo que tengan mucho honor que digamos, si finalmente trabajan para cualquier persona y no tienen siquiera una opinión - siguió diciendo mientras avanzaba hacia la otra. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Qué intentaba lograr? De alguna manera quería que la otra le hiciera frente, que intentara pelear con ella, que le discutiera, que intentara agredirle o algo; en fin, que dejara de verse tan débil, tan necesitada de ayuda porque eso le producía algo, una sensación rara en el estómago, en el pecho y en la garganta. Redglare le miró con furia en los ojos y dio un par de pasos con la intención de atacar pero en menos de un segundo sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza que le quedaban. Su corazón golpeteó con fuerza en su pecho y sus oídos zumbaron. Perdió el control de su cuerpo a medida que perdía el conocimiento. De pronto no vió nada más, sintió que su cuerpo se golpeaba al impactarse con la madera del suelo. Lo último que pudo captar fue una voz lejana gritando, de lejos, muy lejos.  
"...hey"  
"...hey!"  
"...Redglare!"  
"Redglare!"  
- REDGLARE!


	2. Des-obediencia

Capítulo 2! Espero que si alguien lee esto le guste uwu puede que lo continúe pronto. Cuidaos!

El sonido de la lluvia fue captado por sus oídos otra vez aunque lo sentía más lejano y ajeno que antes. Dado a que recordaba a medias lo que había pasado antes de haber perdido el conocimiento, se preguntó si estaría viva todavía o si había muerto en ese momento. Recordaba la voz lejana de Mindfang llamándole antes de dejar de escuchar del todo. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, tanto así que nisiquiera atentó a abrir los ojos todavía sino que se dedicó a enfocarse en sus otros sentidos antes de hacerlo. No sentía la lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo, tampoco sentía ese atenazante frío ni algún tipo de dolor más que las remanencias de la lacerante molestia que le había aquejado en aquel momento. Sentía algo suave rozar con su piel; algún tipo de tela quizás, lo cual le entregaba un sentimiento de calidez que brinda un ambiente más acogedor que el enfrentarse a una tormenta. Le dolía la cabeza y seguramente ese fue el factor que le convenció de que aún seguía con vida, pero, ¿dónde estaba?

Cerró los ojos con algo más de fuerza para luego intentar abrirlos lentamente. Al no encontrarse ocultos por sus lentes la luz dió sin ningún obstáculo en ellos provocándole la urgencia de cerrarlos de nuevo. Un quejido salió de su garganta y en ese momento fue que notó lo seca que la tenía. Se movió con cierta inquietud aunque sentía los músculos muy cansados. En ese momento escuchó nuevamente aquella voz, más cerca, más firme, como si quisiese frenar sus movimientos.  
-Quédate quieta - escuchó que le decían. Instintivamente desvió el rostro hacia la derecha, de donde venía la voz y abrió algo los ojos. Mindfang estaba sentada en una silla de una madera color caoba oscuro, bastante bien confeccionada, apoyada en el respaldo y de brazos cruzados. Vestía otro juego de ropa, aunque bastante parecido al que acostumbraba. Le miraba con cierta seriedad, como si le estuviese reprochando por algo aunque con su postura quisiese dar a entender que no le importaba mucho el asunto.

Guardó silencio mientras seguía sosteniendo apenas la mirada de la pirata. Estaría en su barco? Era probable; todo ahí olía a ella. Entrecerró los ojos al caer en la cuenta que no había podido evitar el fijarse en aquello. Quien le miraba se cruzó de piernas sin dejar de mirarle, como si esperara a que dijera algo, pero ella no podía pronunciar palabras y no era precisamente porque no quisiera, sino que sentía que aunque lo intentara no podría dejarlo más que en una intención que no lograría salir de su boca. Intentó moverse para incorporarse pero de nuevo la voz de la otra le detuvo.  
- No te muevas - le indicó - Estás herida, aunque me imagino que la única que no lo sabía de antemano era yo. - finalizó entrecerrando los ojos, como si eso le molestara.  
Redglare no entendía el por qué de la expresión de la otra, no entendía por qué podía importarle tanto y de hecho poco entendía el que le hubiese llevado a resguardo y estuviera.. ¿cuidando de ella? Al lograr moverse un poco notó que tenía otro tipo de ropa puesta, algo más liviano que no hiciera molesto ni interfiriera con los vendajes que ahora rodeaban la zona baja de su pecho y su abdómen. Abrió los ojos un poco más dirigiendo una mirada demandante a quien descansaba en la silla.  
Mindfang reconoció la intención de esa mirada y emitió una corta carcajada, bastante sincera, como si no pudiese creer que el pudor de la otra fuera tan alto que en su condición se estuviese preocupando por eso.  
- Descuida, yo no he visto nada - le dijo con burla en su expresión.

Eso no le hacía sentir precisamente mejor la verdad, además una parte de ella se negaba a creer del todo en las palabras de quien se burlaba casi que por principio, sin embargo, no tenía nada más que alegar al respecto por lo que suavizó su expresión. Quien le observaba pareció serenarse también volviendo a un gesto más bien curioso en su rostro. No quería seguir mirándole por lo que hizo el ademán de darse vuelta para quedar dándole la espalda pero su voz le detuvo, nuevamente, apenas se movió unos centímetros.  
- Redglare - le llamó y supo que eso equivalía a la demanda de una explicación de su estado. Ambas parecían confundidas por ello pero quien hacía el cuestionamiento insistía en el uso de una voz decidida.  
- No te incumbe - le respondió con voz rasposa, rehuyendole la mirada. Tragó con dificultad mientras sentía su corazón latir con más rapidez. Se sentía tan humillada que dificilmente podía hablar, menos mirar a quien ahora intentaba incursionar sobre su situación.

Mindfang alzó las cejas, sorprendida por la actitud de la otra aunque si lo pensaba mejor era algo esperable, esperable de alguien tan terco que nunca admitiría estar en peor condición aunque le hubiesen atravesado el cráneo con una bala y estuviese frente a su única posibilidad de vivir. Bajó la pierna que tenía cruzada sobre la otra y apoyó los codos en sus muslos para inclinarse hacia adelante y apoyar su rostro en sus manos. ¿Qué podía decir? No podía evitar sentir como si hubiese recogido a una especie de animalito indefenso de la lluvia y ahora lo estuviese cuidando. Sentía cierta ternura pero también una aguda y compleja urgencia por hacer algo más que esperar a que la otra terminara de sanar. Eso parecía una tregua, después de todo, lo más probable era que luego de que las heridas del cuerpo contrario lograran cicatrizar, volverían a ser enemigas como antes y volverían al juego de acecharse y atacarse; era un "paréntesis" que no se esperaba del todo.

- Qué tanto me estás mirando - escuchó que le preguntaban de nuevo, aunque una vez más el tono de voz de quien descansaba en su cama no era el de quien amablemente pedía respuesta a algo, sino más bien a quien agresivamente demandaba conocimiento. Era inevitable, se lo estaba sirviendo casi que en bandeja y no se planeaba hacer más de rogar. Se levantó de la silla lentamente y avanzó hasta quedar frente al borde de la cama. Levantó su pie derecho del suelo. No estaba con las botas puestas así que no tuvo problemas en apoyar el pie en su cama, sobre donde se encontraba oculto el abdomen de quien allí reposaba. Sintió enseguida como el cuerpo ajeno se estremecía y un quejido de dolor salía de la boca contraria.  
- Deberías asumir cuál es tu condición, Redglare, no es el mejor momento para hacerte la temeraria conmigo - le dijo con voz calmada, aunque con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro.

Redglare no dijo nada; parecía demasiado ahogada en su propia frustración y humillación como para decir algo, de hecho, a la pirata le recordaba a las expresiones que hacen los niños pequeños cuando aguantan un regaño a sabiendas de que no pueden decir nada al respecto, simplemente se lo tragan con una expresión de que se pondrán a llorar en cualquier momento. La sonrisa de su expresión burlezca se deshizo sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. Quitó su pie con lentitud y caminó de modo de que al incarse quedara su rostro frente al de la otra.  
- Oye -le llamó y sintió irritación al ver como la otra desviaba el rostro como respuesta por lo que usó su mano diestra para tomar el mentón contrario y obligarle a mirarle- Mirame

Sostuvieron ambas la mirada de la otra por unos segundos sin saber muy bien que hacer ni qué decir. Mindfang quería saber qué le había pasado a la otra pero no quería asumir que así era y sabía que no sería fácil sacarle esa información a la Legislacerator.  
- Dime qué o quién te hizo eso. - preguntó intentando no ser muy brusca ni demostrar mucho interés aunque la pregunta hablaba por sí misma en realidad.  
Redglare miró a su contraparte con resignación. Era imposible que la pirata entendiera lo caro que le estaba costando dilatar su encuentro con días y días de "infructuoso estudio de las circunstancias y frustrada persecución", era imposible que se diera cuenta que no era un enemigo precisamente el que le había hecho eso, no un criminal, al menos no un criminal buscado. Ella, cuando había conocido a quienes estarían como sus superiores había reconocido que no eran representantes de la justicia ni mucho menos, que tendría que seguramente hacer a un lado sus principios y simplemente ser la herramienta que al final se suponía que debía ser. No había tenido problemas mayores en lo que respectaba a los pocos casos que había tomado antes, pero ahora, su inexplicable demora en capturar a una mujer-pirata que nisiquiera había zarpado o tratado de escapar era difícil de justificar y para quien no hace su trabajo o más bien, para quien traiciona la justicia solo hay una posibilidad: el ser castigado. Pero cuando la frustración por tomarse esas molestias hacia alguien a quien no le importaba le invadía y decidía que de una vez atraparía a Mindfang, de nuevo algo muy dentro suyo le frenaba, día tras día, una y otra vez.

Ahora que había pasado todo ello y en realidad justo en el momento en que se había encontrado con la mirada de Mindfang en el muelle había entendido que le quería y que seguramente no podría hacerle daño. De hecho, si algo recordaba vagamente haber podido pensar en aquella condición tan deplorable mientras estuvieron bajo la lluvia, fue algo parecido a eso, a un lamentable "nunca podría hacerte daño"; nunca podría llevar a la pirata a la corte, nunca podría ocasionar que alguien le pudiese dañar y el descubrir tan crudamente ese factor le hacía sentir una especie de agujero negro en su pecho. Cerró los ojos, entre la espada y la pared.

- Suéltame - dijo toscamente y logró juntar fuerzas para levantar una mano y hacer que la otra dejara de agarrarle del mentón- Agradezco tu... uh, hospitalidad, Mindfang, pero no tienes que enfocar tu atención en asuntos que de todos modos no te interesan - agregó e hizo el ademán de levantarse, logrando sentarse en la cama con bastante esfuerzo. La pirata le miró y le agarró del brazo con cierta brusquedad para que le miraran inmediatamente, lo cual ocurrió al instante.  
- Yo decido que asuntos me interesan o no, ¿queda claro? Ellos lo hicieron, ¿verdad? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La expresión de sorpresa de la aludida fue suficiente respuesta. Sintió una molestia ulterior y casi visceral en su interior; se levantó y apoyó la rodilla izquierda en la cama para poder subirse en ella dejando una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de su persecutora, la mano que aún tomaba su brazo cambió a su muñeca y su diestre imitó la acción. Le empujó hacia atrás haciendo que su cuerpo impactara con los almohadones, recostándola nuevamente.- Contestame - demandó. Redglare le miró sorprendida y forcejeó un poco con intensión de liberarse pero eso solo le provocó dolor por lo que dejó aquellos infructuosos intentos. Solo atinó a desviar la mirada y guardar silencio. La pirata no supo si le estresaba más el hecho de que no le respondieran o el hecho de imaginarse que La Condesa, El Grand Highblood o el idiota de Dualscar podrían estarle haciendo algo. Apretó las muñecas ajenas con más fuerza, francamente perdiendo la paciencia.  
- Respóndeme! -demandó alzando la voz.

La Legislacerator miró a quien le gritaba con estupefacción, le dolían las muñecas por el agarre contrario y sentía más agudo el dolor en su abdomen, quizás por el movimiento tan brusco antes realizado. Entrecerró los ojos, confundida y desorientada. Negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada sin saber bien qué decir, después de todo, ¿de qué serviría decirle a la pirata lo que ocurría? Quería reservarse al menos el derecho de conservar algo de...¿dignidad?  
- No quie- -había comenzado a decir, pero en ese momento sintió el cuerpo de la otra más cerca del suyo, apoyándose y acercando más su rostro. Aguantó la respiración, con la intención de exigir una explicación para ese comportamiento pero su boca fue cubierta por la de Mindfang. Abrió los ojos a lo máximo que le daban, paralizada totalmente por lo que había ocurrido. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire y una especie de corriente eléctrica le sacudió, como si un relámpago le hubiese caído encima de pronto.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de procesar lo que estaba pasando, el cuerpo de la criminal se apoyó de manera menos disimulada sobre ella haciéndole quedar más contra los almohadones, haciéndole emitir un quejido aunque no supo bien si era precisamente de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no dejarse llevar por lo que le provocaba aquel contacto tan cercano que por cierto nunca pensó que se podría concretar alguna vez. Al haberle tomado por sorpresa no pudo evitar la entrada de la lengua de la otra en su boca, haciéndole gruñir con ligereza. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y sentía como su respiración difícilmente encontraba un ritmo adecuado que seguir. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? ¿Qué podía significar realmente? ¿Era parte del juego de la zurcadora de mares?

Momentos después se separaron, Mindfang miró a quien tenía apresada y sintió una mezcla compleja entre preocupación y placer al notar su expresión que no reflejaba mucho más que un considerable estado de shock. Sonrió, dejándose llevar más por la última de las sensaciones más que por las anteriores y se incorporó un poco, irguiendo su espalda para poder destapar un poco a quien aún tenía medio cuerpo bajo los cobertores. Redglare continuaba sin habla, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y las manos extendidas, como si no tuviese fuerza en ellas. Soltó sus muñecas y le observó unos momentos. El que ambas estuviesen vestidas de manera diferente a lo usual parecía hacer menos marcada sus diferencias y quizás, solo quizás, les hacía ver como dos seres más similares. Coló las manos por bajo de la camisa blanca que estaba usando quien aún no parecía poder salir de su asombro; provocando que por el frío de sus manos diese un leve respingo y le mirara, ruborizada. La piel teñida de turquesa le provocaba una especie de sensación cosquillosa a quien le miraba, un júbilo difícil de poner en palabras.

El no haber recibido ningún tipo de negativa a sus acciones le llamó la atención; de nuevo se fijó en el ahora más notorio halo rojo en los ojos contrarios y se preguntó que podría significar algo tan curioso como eso. Subió con sus manos rozando al principio vendajes y luego la piel de la otra dejando finalmente las manos en la espalda ajena, quedando nuevamente su cuerpo apoyado en el ajeno.  
- Qué pasa? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Redglare sentía una mezcla aberrante entre la angustia de cuando el mundo se te viene abajo y la alegría de quien ve cumplido algo que nunca creyó que tendría lugar en la realidad. Entrecerró los ojos sin saber cómo reaccionar y le miró hasta que pudo decir algo.  
- Por qué.. - murmuró. Seguramente su vida hubiese sido más sencilla si no hubiese sucedido eso, pero algo le decía que la sensación que le producía lo hacía valer la pena. La pirata ladeó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de sonreir como si no entendiera bien la pregunta, para luego emitir una ligera risita, breve y juguetona; para luego, posar sus labios levemente en la clavícula derecha del cuerpo ajeno, que estaba al decubierto.

- No me toques... - susurró la defensora de la justicia al sentir el pequeño beso que la otra posó en su clavícula derecha, pero no provocó el cese de las acciones, al contrario, ante esta suerte de alegato la pirata pasó su lengua suavemente por aquel lugar y luego por su cuello. Una ligera sensación eléctrica sacudió a quien recibía estas caricias - dije que.. - continuó pero de pronto de su boca no pudieron salir más palabras, su garganta se bloqueó al sentir que su contraparte apegaba más su cuerpo al de ella emitiendo un ligero gruñido, haciendo que se rozaran lentamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como su rostro ardía, seguramente invadido por un muy evidente rubor mientras sentía que las fuerzas dejaban su cuerpo sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Podría haber puesto la excusa de que le dolían las heridas como un argumento para terminar con aquello, pero por alguna razón su cabeza no parecía poder dar con ese razonamiento. Un leve quejido movido por una sensación entremezclada salió de sus labios a medida que la otra hacía más acentuados sus movimientos. No podía dejar que eso siguiera adelante pero su cuerpo parecía moverse solo, sin hacer nada que pudiese interrumpir los deseos de quien le tenía apresada, incluso quizás al contrario, acomodándose y adaptándose a ellos. La pirata volvió entonces a cubrir su boca con la suya manteniendo el contacto por largos segundos como si el objetivo fuese que se terminaran fundiendo entre si.

Mientras más rápidos y resueltos se volvían los movimientos de Mindfang menos fuerza parecía tener su cuerpo; no podía más que resignarse a ellos y convencerse de que no era realmente su voluntad el que eso estuviese pasando, aunque seguramente si le veían parecería todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo se había acomodado totalmente a ello, de hecho, sin siquiera haberlo notado del todo, se encontraba abrazando a la otra, quien ya había dado cuenta anteriormente de algunas prendas de la ropa que llevaba puesta. No podía creer que estuviese permitiendo eso, era lo peor que podría hacer; su cuerpo temblaba solo ante la idea de que alguien descubriera aquello que pasaba, pero ni aún esos terribles pensamientos que le daban tanto temor parecían reunir en ella la suficiente fuerza como para imponer oposición real a las acciones contrarias. Sentía que se quedaba sin aire por lo que su respiración se hizo más agitada. Le ardían los ojos y quizás por la conmoción que significaba para ella la situación en la que se encontraba, sentía que podría incluso llorar. Entre besos se debatían, entre besos y casi bruscos roces de sus cuerpos, cada vez perdiendo un poco más de control sobre ellas mismas hasta que, como si fuese una estaca que se le clavara en el pecho, una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.  
- "Marquise?" - llamó aquella voz. Redglare sintió que realmente su corazón se detenía mientras la pirata separaba sus labios suavemente de los suyos. Le miró y notó la molestia en su expresión, como si hubiesen arruinado un evento que hubiese estado preparando con mucha antelación. La voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta no dijo nada más, como si supiese que tenía que esperar lo que fuese necesario ya que no tenía permitido llamar dos veces aunque su superior tardara horas en contestar. El silencio llenó la habitación.


End file.
